yakushokudistpiari_gesellshaftbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Tolza Godolschleim
Tolza Godolschleim (トルザ・ゴドルシュライム Toruza Godorushuraimu) is the protagonist of Yakushoku Distpiari ''and a Subjugator. He almost never fights due to his position.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 1, Page 42 and his main skill is '''Hero Compensation''.Chapter 3 Appearance Tolza has black hair and dark-ish yellow eyes and has Christian Cross under his left eye. His clothes are composed of a jacket with dark blue hood with an "X" which seems to be blood. He wears brownish pants. He has boxes around his waist. He wears blue boots with red laces. For most of the time, Truza keeps his hood on his head. He carries around a big sword with him. Like other subjugators Truza does not have have blood running through his body but a black liquid known as "Black Bile" '''Grave: By using his skill, Tolza's hair turns from black to white. His hair also becomes wavy and disheveled. His irises turn gold and scleras turn black. The cross on his face becomes darker and seems to bleed.Chapter 3He has holes in his hands reffered to as "Outlets" from which he can use the Black Bile when useing [http://yakushokudistpiari-gesellshaftblue.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_Compensation Hero's compensation] (Grave) Personality Tolza is usually a quiet and calm person. He frequently looks for teammates, commonly 3. He acts nice towards his teammates but seems careless about their death and simply searches for a new team instead.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 1, Page 1 He doesn't like the name of his skill because of its sadistic irony. He actually doesn't like his job and is told by Dr. Dunger that he'll get used to it.Chapter 3 Said by Danger, Truza must be jealous for not having red blood. History Past He was once a photographer who took pictures of warfare including corpses and was famous for it. Plot Tolza walked into a bar and spoke to the bartender.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 1, Page 11 He was rudely interrupted by Armil Ladarbasqur then he sorts of ignore her and puts on his earphones. He tells her to leave now and Armil responses by throwing a bomb at him, causing him to fall on to the ground. He tells her he can't have someone like her on his team.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 1, Pages 12-19 Dougie saves Tolza. He tells him he was the victim this time. Cupire asks Tolza if he's injured, but he was fine and states that his clothes he bought yesterday are ruined. He comes at Armil in a fast speed. He introduces his teammates to her. He tells the bartender he'll pay for the repairs. He then tells Armil to be good as his teammates to fight the Demon Overlord and his words scared Armil.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 1, Pages 20-15 Tolza's talking to his teammates and tells them "strength in numbers" rule doesn't always apply as he is walking with them. He is looking at a hologram from the hole in his right hand. He is interrupted by Cupire. After hearing her out, he pets her on her hat and tells her to get some rest while she can. He said they can talk about the past after they've made some time for each other and he has something for her to do.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 1, Pages 27-34 He and his teammates were on a mission and he told them that the M.O.N.star Blueslime is above them. He holds his blade and takes his hand away from it. He is looking as his teammates fights the monster.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 1, Pages 37-43 After his teammates died, he kills the Blueslime on his own and thanks them after. He looks at Armil and asks if she still wants to be his teammate before telling her that he doesn't want to ever see again and leaves the place to get new teammates.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 1, Pages 44-48 He is talking to his newly found teammates as they reach Bell Town. He is looking at a hologram from the hole in his right hand. Archie asks to see it, but Tolza declines.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 2, Page 3 He tells his teammates to stay tonight in the new they came to. He agrees with Tenmuo that they need increase their numbers.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 2, Pages 6-7 Inside a weapon store, he is reading names of things from a book. Then an imagination of Archie facing off a M.O.N.star Blue-Golem is hown. He is impressed by her victory. Then, Archie asked why Tolza won't draw his sword even once and he said he can't see why she asked. He says he has no reasons to draw his sword when he has strong comrades like her.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 2, Pages 8-12 Truza asks walking around with a cool sword is cool then Archie agrees.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 2, Page 14 A guy appears saying Truza is a Subjugator and that on the picture, it's him. Tolza didn't answer. Tolza says Archie just another member of his team when she was called his girlfriend. The guy requests to be on his team. He begs to be joined in Tolza's team. Tolza draws his sword after hearing that guy saying "save the world". He says their one and only aim is the demon lord.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 2, Pages 15-19 During the night, Tolza is using his hand to look at the "eye in the sky". He ignores Archie who was showing her underwear. He says she'll understand soon enough when ask how he chooses his comrades. He is kissed by Archie.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 2, Pages 27-32 He sleeps with her in bed without clothes on. She questions him why people who kills the overlord are called Subjugator when they're supposed to be heroes. He answers because they're not very courageous.Yakushoku Distpiari Chapter 2, Pages 33-34 Frodor begs to become Tolza's teammate. Later, after Tolza accepts Frodor as a teammate, they go on a mission. After Tenmuo's death and Archie's leg is severed, Tolza kills Frodor with his sword, activating his skill, "Hero Compensation".Chapter 3 After Tolza transforms using Hero Compensation, he explains his powers, using a story about heroes growing stronger after an ally dies, and his reasons for choosing his teammates. He says that he chooses the ones he thinks would die the quickest so he can gain power, the strongest who he can rely on to fight on his behalf and the ones he thinks are uncontrollable are left out of the loop. He realizes that he is twenty levels lower than the Blue Dragon M.O.N.star so he walks over to Archie in order to kill her. He then states that a Subjugator is a hero while everyone else is fodder which pisses Archie off. She screams and lectures him on his actions then Tolza claims he's going to keep using his powers until he defeats everything in his path. He kills her after she cries, absorbed her level then killed the Blue Dragon. He breaks down after killing his teammates and Danger arrives to reassure Tolza that he's doing the right thing as a Subjugator, despite his teammates demise. Tolza puts himself together then leaves to recruit new members.Chapter 4 Equipment Weapons Truza carries a large axe sword from The Big Magro Series and it is apparently a difficult weapon to use.He carried it on his back by a chain but it was damaged and could no longer be used. Skills *'Hero Compensation' (Grave):' '''the unique subjugator-exclusive ability, and what gives them the title of subjugators. When allies who have made the ally contract with them die, subjugators absorb their levels to augment their own. It is so named because of how they gain strength from the deaths of their allies resembles how heroes in works of fiction gain strength from their allies' deaths. Out of all possible skills, this skill is the only one that can be infinitely upgraded, however unlike other jobs, Subjugators cannot gain experience to increase their level, only gaining temporary level boosts. *When using this ability Tolza's hair turns from black to white and becomes wavy. His irises turn gold and scleras turn black. The cross on his face also becomes darker as they stretched across his face and seems to bleed.Chapter 3 Grave Truza with a object on his head.png Trivia * The whitening of Tolza's hair and his black scleras during '''Hero Compensation' is similar to Arata Kasuga whose Magic King transformation, Astral Trinity who also shares a scar/crack under an eye, but has silver/grey-ish scleras.[http://trinity-seven.wikia.com/wiki/Arata_Kasuga Arata Kasuga (Trinity Seven)] *Tolza's design is similar to Ragna the Bloodedge. Ragna has ball-like objects on his hands while Tolza has circular holes in his hands. They both carry around a mysterious big sword. Tolza's hair turns bluish silver/white during Hero Compensation while Ragna's hair naturally turned white.[http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/Ragna_the_Bloodedge Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)] ** Though, it's more similar to Naoto Kurogane whose hair also turns white temporarily through his powers.[http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/Naoto_Kurogane Naoto Kurogane (BlazBlue)] *His death count for teammates is said to be low, being only twenty teammates dying under his care. *Goldschleim means "Gold Mucus" in German. *His stigmata is similar to Alexander Nikolaevich Hell or Sasha's stigmata, and both of them seems to bleed from the scar on their face when they activate their powers. Tolza during his transformation share similar hair color with Sasha. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Subjugators